1996
]] '']] '']] '']] opens at Tokyo Disneyland.]] '']] Events *Disney buys New York-based animation studio, Jumbo Pictures. The company would produce three shows for Disney. *Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere leave Nickelodeon to pitch ''Recess to Walt Disney Television. The show would premiere a year later. *February 2 - Gerry Laybourne, former president of Nickelodeon, is hired as the new president of the newly founded Disney/ABC Television Networks. *March 21 - Disneyland unveils it's plans to renovate Tomorrowland. The project would be completed in 1998. *March 23 - Disney and McDonald's sign a 10-year national promotion alliance, set to begin January 1997. Theatrical releases *February 16 - Muppet Treasure Island ''is released to positive reviews. *March 8 - ''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *March 29 - Oliver & Company (re-issue) *April 12 - James and the Giant Peach *June 21 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''is released to positive reviews. *August 30 - ''First Kid *October 4 - D3: The Mighty Ducks ''is released to negative reviews. *November 25 - ''101 Dalmatians (live-action) is released to mixed reviews and becomes a box office hit. Theme parks *January 2 - World of Motion closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Universe of Energy closes at Epcot. *January 27 - Toy Story Funhouse opens in Disneyland. *April 15 - Toontown opens at Tokyo Disneyland *September 1 - Captain EO at Tokyo Disneyland closes. *September 6 - Night of Joy 1996 begins at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. *September 15 - Ellen's Energy Adventure opens at Epcot *September 21 - IllumiNations 25 opens at Epcot *September 28 - Walt Disney World's Grand Prix Speedway is renamed Tomorrowland Speedway. *October 1 - Walt Disney World celebrates its 25th anniversary. Also, Mickey's Starland is renamed Mickey's Toontown Fair Television *March 8 - Muppets Tonight premieres on ABC *September 3 - Quack Pack premieres in syndication *September 5 - Brand Spanking New Doug ''(formerly on Nickelodeon), ''Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, and Jungle Cubs premiere on ABC. *Unknown - The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Susie Q, premieres on Disney Channel. Video games *April 11 - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for Super NES *September - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for PC *November - Pinocchio (video game) for Super NES VHS releases *January 9 - Sweetheart Stories *January 30 - A King in Kid Arthur's Court, The Big Green *January 31 - Three Little Pigs *February 20 - Heavyweights *February 28 - ''Pocahontas'' *March 27 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *April 24 - The Sword in the Stone (re-issue), The Aristocats *May 1 - Tom and Huck *June 25 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy, Let's go to the Circus!, Campout at Walt Disney World ''and ''Beach Party at Walt Disney World *July 31 - Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *September 10 - Muppet Treasure Island *September 25 - Oliver & Company *October 15 - James and the Giant Peach *October 29 - Toy Story *November 28 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Pongo and Perdita *December 24 - Mickey's Christmas Carol Direct-to-video releases *August 13 - Aladdin and the King of Thieves Albums *March 5 - Oliver & Company (re-release; some songs rearranged) *March 26 - Songs from the AristoCats and Bibbidi Bobbidi Bach People Births *February 9 - Jimmy Bennett (voice actor); Kelli Berglund (actress and dancer) *April 14 - Abigail Breslin (actress) *April 25 - Allisyn Ashley Arm (actress) *May 15 - Birdy (singer) *July 31 - Blake Michael (actor and director) *August 1 - Cymphonique Miller (actress and singer) *September 1 - Zendaya (actress and singer) *October 5 - Mary Gibbs (voice actress) *December 6 - Stefanie Scott (teen actress and singer) Deaths *February 2 - Shamus Culhane (animator, director and producer); Gene Kelly (dancer, actor, singer, director, producer and choreographer) *March 9 - George Burns (comedian, actor and writer) *April 6 - Greer Garson (actress) *April 23 - P.L. Travers (author) *May 1 - Luana Patten (actress) *May 6 - Ed Love (animator) *May 10 - Ethel Smith (organist) *May 24 - John Abbott (character actor) *June 5 - Vito Scotti (veteran character actor) *June 12 - Mary Field (actress) *July 15 - Dana Hill (actress and voice actor) *August 18 - Al Bertino (animator) *September 14 - Juliet Prowse (dancer) 1996